Acoustic or “popcorn” texture material is applied to interior surfaces of structures, and typically ceiling surfaces. Acoustic texture material comprises a base material and aggregate material in the form of visible chips or beads. The aggregate material is adhered to the target surface by the base material. In new construction, the acoustic texture material is applied by a hopper gun, and the chips or beads are typically formed of polystyrene foam. The polystyrene foam chips act to dampen sound waves that would otherwise reflect off the target surface.
When acoustic texture material on a target surface or the target surface itself is damaged, a new coating of texture material is applied. For small repairs, the use of a hopper gun is not practical, and acoustic texture material is applied using an aerosol dispenser.
The need exists for improved aerosol dispensing systems and methods configured to apply acoustic texture material to a target surface such as a ceiling surface.